


Frank Stretches, Sir!

by kxytxx



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxytxx/pseuds/kxytxx
Summary: I apologize for nothing.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way





	Frank Stretches, Sir!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A House Elf’s Needs](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/615313) by Chaos-chick3. 



The rain beat against the windowpanes, tapping on the glass with a continuous, irritating rapping. It was a stormy night; the wind was howling outside, whistling around the eaves of the cabin. Inside though, the room was warm and snug. A fire crackled merrily, throwing dancing patterns of light on the walls. Gerard sat firmly ensconced in his big armchair, darning socks – at the moment though, his hands were still. He looked dubiously at the eager boy in front of him.

"You're too small, Frank," he explained. "I'd rip you open."

"Frank stretches, sir!" the man said breathlessly. "Please, sir, Frank wants you to!"

Gerard studied him, musing to himself. "A tiny guy like yourself? Nah…Frank, why do you want to do this so bad?"

Frank gazed up at him avidly, tennis ball eyes watering. "Frank is an outcast, sir," he squeaked plaintively. "Other guys do not approve of Frank. Frank admires Ray very much, but he needs more, sir! Ray" – he looked guilty and lowered his voice to a whisper – "Ray is not big enough to fulfill Frank's needs!" He looked horrified at himself and started banging his head on Gerard's table. "Bad Frank! Bad Frank!"

Gerard let him continue for a moment, too taken aback to react. He stared at Frank, who was now punishing himself vigorously, before grabbing the boy by the back of his neck and hauling him away from the furniture.

"Ray fucked you!?" Gerard asked, thunderstruck. Frank nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Yes, yes, sir! Ray did not want to at first, but he felt sorry for Frank so he did it as a Christmas present, sir!"

"An' he wasn't big enough for you?" Gerard said, raising one bushy eyebrow. The way he looked at it, Ray's 'wand' would have to be the diameter of a pencil if Frank considered him poorly endowed. Poor guy, he thought.

"Frank likes Ray very very much, sir, but he is wanting more," Frank squeaked earnestly. "Frank has only his hands to keep him busy, except for Christmases."

"Nothin' else, eh Frank?" Gerard asked. Frank looked embarrassed and tugged at the tea cozy perched on his head.

"Frank is using Mikey’s thing sometimes," he acknowledged guiltily. Gerard, who had just taken a gulp of tea, choked and spat it out.

"Mikey’s _thing_?!"

"Yes, sir, Mikey has a very big one!" Frank said. Gerard coughed, a blush rising up past his pale cheeks.

"Uh, Frank, when you say his...thing...do you mean his...attached to his body?” Frank seemed puzzled for a few seconds, then nodded so hard Gerard would swear his ears had flapped against his skull.

“Yes Sir!" He squeaked. “The purple one.”

"But is it…never mind," Gerard muttered, trying desperately not to think about the words coming out of Frank’s’ filthy mouth. Images of Mikey and Frank kept stirring up, and more to distract himself than to please Frank, he stood up and put his cup down. "All right Frank, bend over and drop your pants," he said, resigning himself to the inevitable. After all, if Ray and Mikey had done it…

Frank's eyes filled with tears of joy. "Thank you, sir, thank you! Frank has been so lonely…" He hastened to comply, turning around and presenting Gerard with a bare posterior. Gerard groaned at the sight; it confirmed his worst fears. Screwing Frank was going to be a bit like trying to ram a baseball bat through the eye of a needle. A limp baseball bat, he corrected silently, looking down at his flaccid member. He couldn't remember ever being less aroused. He looked at Frank again, considering. Even given that he could somehow fit in the boy, how was he to go about it? Did he stick it in Frank, or was it more like sticking Frank on his penis? Frank was still waiting patiently; meanwhile, the prospect of having sex with him was growing more and more unappetizing. And suppose he did get hurt? The last thing Gerard wanted was to be found in his cabin, penis smeared with bits of rhythm guitarist. The more he thought about it, the more convinced he became that this was not a good idea.

"Er, Frank?" Gerard said hesitantly. The man was shivering in anticipation.

"Please, sir, Frank is not afraid!" he squeaked.

Helplessly, Gerard mopped at the sweat beading on his brow. He didn't want to let Frank down, but the guy was just too small! Even one of his fingers would be a lot for him –

Gerard opened his hand and looked at the five digits. His finger! He had found the solution to his dilemma. Distasteful as it was, it was better than the alternatives, which would leave Frank heartbroken or seriously injured. He knelt down by him, grabbing a bottle of lotion and smearing it liberally on his forefinger.

"Alright, Frank," he said hoarsely. "Keep your eyes shut, okay?"

"Yes, sir," Frank agreed, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. Gerard took a deep breath, then slipped his finger into the hole.

Frank moaned with pleasure; Gerard found that he hadn't been lying – he did stretch. As he moved his finger faster, Frank's breathing quickened and his cries of delight increased.

"Yes, sir, yes, yes, yes! OH!" Gerard rolled his eyes and kept pushing his finger in, wanting to get it over with as soon as possible. Finally, the man came, screaming in a paroxysm of ecstasy. As soon as he did, Gerard snatched his hand back and lurched out of his cabin into the storm. He went straight to the rain barrel, where he scrubbed at his finger. At last, completely soaked but free of any trace of lotion and Frank's fluids, he staggered back in.

The boy was gone. The cabin looked exactly the same as it did before Frank had come. Gerard breathed a sigh of relief and picked up his socks, planning to resume his darning. He sat down in his chair, then leapt back up again.

"Bob?" he asked, incredulously. From the depths of the armchair, Bob emerged, clutching a beer and hiccuping disconsolately. He peered up at him hopefully.

"Gerard sir, Bob is so lonely…"


End file.
